Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich
Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich – rozgrywany corocznie cykl zawodów w skokach narciarskich. Za zajęcie odpowiedniego miejsca w pojedynczych zawodach uczestnik otrzymuje daną liczbę punktów. Po zsumowaniu punktów poszczególnych zawodników z każdego konkursu, tworzona jest klasyfikacja. Skoczek będący na jej czele, otrzymuje Puchar Świata – Kryształową Kulę. W ramach niego rozgrywa się też Puchar Świata w lotach narciarskich, którego zwycięzcą zostaje zawodnik, który zdobędzie największą liczbę punktów we wszystkich konkursach lotów w sezonie. Triumfator klasyfikacji w tej specjalności skoków narciarskich otrzymuje, tzw. Małą Kryształową Kulę. Do generalnej klasyfikacji Pucharu Świata jest także zaliczany Turniej Czterech Skoczni a także turniej Nordycki. Puchar Świata organizowany jest od sezonu 1979/1980. Pierwszym zdobywcą Pucharu Świata został Austriak Hubert Neuper. Trzecią lokatę uzyskał wówczas polski skoczek – Stanisław Bobak. Dotychczas czterech polskich skoczków triumfowało w konkursach Pucharu Świata – Stanisław Bobak (raz, 1980), Piotr Fijas (3 razy, 1980-86), Adam Małysz (39 razy, 1996-2011) i Kamil Stoch (3 razy, 2011). Tradycyjnie sezon rozpoczyna się na skoczni w fińskiej Ruce (Kuusamo), a kończy się na mamuciej skoczni "Letalnica" w słoweńskiej dolinie Planica. Zasady Punktacja za konkurs Pucharu Świata Indywidualny Za miejsca zajęte w konkursie Pucharu Świata zawodnicy otrzymują punkty według następującej tabeli. W przypadku uzyskania przez kilku zawodników takiej samej noty w konkursie, wszystkim przyznaje się punkty za miejsce, na którym są sklasyfikowani (punkty za miejsca, które by zajęli nie są przyznawane). To znaczy jeśli są dwaj zawodnicy na pierwszym miejscu, to dostaną po 100 pkt., a następny 60 pkt. Miejsca w klasyfikacji Pucharu Świata ustalane są na podstawie punktów zdobytych przez zawodnika w konkursach indywidualnych danego sezonu. W przypadku, kiedy dwóch zawodników zdobędzie taką samą ilość punktów, wyżej sklasyfikowany zostaje ten, który więcej razy zwyciężył w konkursie PŚ lub najwyższe zajęte przez niego miejsce w konkursie jest lepsze od miejsca jego konkurenta. Drużynowy Za miejsca zajęte w drużynowych konkursach Pucharu Świata kraje otrzymują punkty według następującej tabeli: Drużyny składają się z 4 zawodników. W konkursie odbywają się dwie rundy po cztery serie skoków. W każdej rundzie każdy z członków drużyny oddaje jeden skok, po jednym skoczku z każdej drużyny na serię. Kolejność startu członków drużyny jest ustalona i nie może się zmieniać pomiędzy rundami. W drugiej serii konkursu startuje 8 najlepszych drużyn z serii pierwszej (chyba że na 8 miejscu znajduje się ex aequo dwie lub więcej drużyn). Miejsca państw w klasyfikacji Pucharu Narodów ustalane są na podstawie sumy punktów z konkursów drużynowych oraz sumy punktów zdobytych przez wszystkich zawodników danego kraju w konkursach indywidualnych w danym sezonie. Zdobywcy Pucharu Świata Najwięcej zwycięstw w klasyfikacji generalnej * – Gwiazdką oznaczono skoczków startujących obecnie. Najwięcej razy na podium w klasyfikacji generalnej Podział według krajów Najwięcej razy na podium w klasyfikacji generalnej Najwięcej zwycięstw w konkursach Pucharu Świata Stan z 18 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Engelbergu ( ) Konkursy indywidualne Najwięcej zwycięstw w konkursach Pucharu Świata Stan z 18 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Engelbergu ( ) Podium Pucharu Świata wszech czasów Stan z 18 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Engelbergu ( ) Pierwsza "5" Pucharu Świata wszech czasów Stan z 18 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Engelbergu ( ) Pierwsza "10" Pucharu Świata wszech czasów Stan z 18 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Engelbergu ( ) Pierwsza "30" Pucharu Świata wszech czasów Stan z 18 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Engelbergu ( ) Najwięcej występów w konkursach Pucharu Świata Stan z 18 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Engelbergu ( ) Najstarsi zawodnicy na podium konkursów Pucharu Świata Stan z 18 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Engelbergu ( ) Najmłodsi zwycięzcy konkursów Pucharu Świata Stan z 9 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Harrachovie ( ) Zawodnicy z największym odstępem czasowym między pierwszym a ostatnim zwycięstwem w konkursie Pucharze Świata Stan z 9 grudnia 2011, po zawodach indywidualnych w Harrachovie ( ) Uwzględnieni są zawodnicy z co najmniej 10 letnim odstępem między pierwszą a ostatnią wygraną. Najwięcej wygranych w sezonie konkursów Pucharu Świata Najwięcej razy na podium Pucharu Świata w sezonie Najwięcej wygranych z rzędu konkursów Pucharu Świata Konkursy drużynowe Najwięcej razy na podium w konkursach drużynowych Pucharu Świata Stan z 10 grudnia 2011, po zawodach drużynowych w Harrachovie ( ) Ciekawostki Najmniejsza przewaga pierwszego zawodnika nad drugim * 0,1 pkt ** Kogler – Bråten, 01.01.1983 – Garmisch-Partenkirchen (duża) ** Berg – Felder, 19.02.1986 – Sankt Moritz (średnia) ** Opaas – Klauser, 30.12.1986 – Oberstdorf (duża) ** Fidjestøl – Weißflog, 21.01.1989 – Oberhof (średnia) ** Widhölzl – Hannawald, 28.02.1998 – Vikersund (mamucia) ** Funaki – Morgenstern, 05.02.2005 – Sapporo (duża) ** Hautamäki – Widhölzl, 19.03.2005 – Planica (mamucia) ** Küttel – Janda, 03.12.2005 – Lillehammer (duża) ** Larinto – Hautamäki, 1.12.2010 – Kuopio (duża) * 0,2 pkt ** Ruud – Persson, 08.01.1985 – Cortina d'Ampezzo (średnia) ** Nikkola – Felder, 04.03.1987 – Örnsköldsvik (średnia) ** Goldberger – Schwarzenberger, 14.01.1996 – Engelberg (duża) ** Peterka – Reuteler, 15.03.1998 – Oslo (duża) ** Schmitt – Widhölzl, 27.03.2000 – Iron Mountain (duża) * 0,3 pkt ** Fijas – Bobak, 27.01.1980 – Zakopane (duża) ** Höllwarth – Małysz, 18.01.2004 – Zakopane (duża) Najmniejsza przewaga punktowa od 1 do 10 miejsca ** +6.5 pkt Weißflog - Ploc 01.01.1990 Garmisch-Partenkirchen (duża) Podwójni triumfatorzy konkursu Pucharu Świata * Per Bergerud i Manfred Deckert, 03.01.1982 – Innsbruck (duża) * Ulf Findeisen i Ernst Vettori, 19.01.1986 – Oberwiesenthal (duża) * Jon Inge Kjørum i Pavel Ploc, 14.01.1989 – Harrachov (duża) * Ari-Pekka Nikkola i Franci Petek, 11.02.1990 – Engelberg (duża) * Andreas Felder i Jens Weißflog, 01.01.1991 – Garmisch-Partenkirchen (duża) * Andreas Goldberger i Ari-Pekka Nikkola, 21.01.1996 – Sapporo (duża) * Roar Ljøkelsøy i Adam Małysz, 29.01.2005 – Zakopane (duża) * Johan Remen Evensen i Gregor Schlierenzauer, 12.02.2011 – Vikersund (mamucia) Miejsca od 1 do 4 zajmowane przez zawodników z jednego kraju w konkursie PŚ * – Armin Kogler, Hubert Neuper, Anton Innauer, Klaus Tuchsherer (20.01.1980) – Thunder Bay Całe podium zajmowane przez zawodników z jednego kraju w konkursie PŚ * – Anton Innauer, Hubert Neuper, Alfred Groyer (27.12.1979) – Cortina d'Ampezzo * – Armin Kogler, Hubert Neuper, Anton Innauer (20.01.1980) – Thunder Bay * – Hubert Neuper, Armin Kogler, Hans Millonig (22.03.1980) – Planica * – Armin Kogler, Hans Millonig, Hubert Neuper (25.03.1980) – Štrbské Pleso * – Alois Lipburger, Andreas Felder, Fritz Koch (14.02.1981) – Ironwood * – Ole Bremseth, Olav Hansson, Johan Sætre (20.03.1982) – Štrbské Pleso * – André Kiesewetter, Dieter Thoma, Josef Heumann (15.12.1990) – Sapporo * – Andreas Felder, Heinz Kuttin, Werner Haim (02.03.1991) – Lahti * – Andreas Felder, Werner Rathmayr, Martin Höllwarth (17.01.1992) – Sankt Moritz * – Werner Rathmayr, Andreas Felder, Andreas Goldberger (25.01.1992) – Oberstdorf * – Kazuyoshi Funaki, Masahiko Harada, Hiroya Saitō (01.01.1998) – Garmisch-Partenkirchen * – Masahiko Harada, Kazuyoshi Funaki, Hiroya Saitō (11.01.1998) – Ramsau * – Takanobu Okabe, Hiroya Saitō, Noriaki Kasai (01.03.1998) – Vikersund * – Risto Jussilainen, Veli-Matti Lindström, Matti Hautamäki (03.03.2001) – Oberstdorf * – Andreas Widhölzl, Stefan Horngacher, Martin Koch (24.01.2002) – Hakuba * – Martin Höllwarth, Andreas Goldberger, Andreas Kofler (15.12.2002) – Titisee-Neustadt * – Matti Hautamäki, Tami Kiuru, Janne Ahonen (28.01.2006) – Zakopane * – Thomas Morgenstern, Andreas Kofler, Wolfgang Loitzl (09.12.2007) – Trondheim * – Gregor Schlierenzauer, Thomas Morgenstern, Wolfgang Loitzl (31.01.2009) – Sapporo * – Thomas Morgenstern, Andreas Kofler, Wolfgang Loitzl (17.12.2010) – Engelberg * – Gregor Schlierenzauer, Thomas Morgenstern, Martin Koch (18.03.2011) – Planica * – Andreas Kofler, Gregor Schlierenzauer, Thomas Morgenstern (27.11.2011) – Kuusamo Inne * Adam Małysz jako jedyny dotychczas skoczek, zdobył Puchar Świata trzykrotnie z rzędu (łącznie czterokrotnie). * Dotychczas, w 761 zawodach w cyklu pucharu świata (na 813 zaplanowanych), zwyciężało 128 zawodników. W 8 przypadkach dwóch zawodników dzieliło najwyższy stopień podium (stan na 4 grudnia 2011). * Jak dotąd nigdy w historii PŚ Kryształowej Kuli nie zdobył zawodnik spoza Europy. Najbliżej tego osiągnięcia był Kazuyoshi Funaki, który w sezonie 1997/1998 zajął 2. miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej, przegrywając z Primožem Peterką o 19 punktów. * Do tej pory tylko raz zdarzyło się, by zwycięzca 1. konkursu PŚ wygrał zarazem ostatni konkurs. Dokonał tego Martin Schmitt, który w sezonie 2000/2001 wygrał inauguracyjne zawody w Kuopio i finalne zawody w Planicy. * Austriak Ernst Vettori nigdy nie zdobył Kryształowej Kuli, mimo że aż 4-krotnie zajmował miejsca na podium klasyfikacji generalnej (był 3 razy 2. i raz 3.). Zobacz też * Zwycięzcy konkursów Pucharu Świata w skokach narciarskich * Man of the Day * Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich w Zakopanem * Lista skoczków narciarskich z więcej niż jednym podium w Pucharze Świata * Puchar Świata w lotach narciarskich * Medaliści zawodów Pucharu Świata w lotach narciarskich * Zdobywcy Pucharu Świata w lotach narciarskich * Puchar Świata w biegach narciarskich * Puchar Świata w kombinacji norweskiej